


Me apaixonei por um ogro

by Cheshivi



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshivi/pseuds/Cheshivi
Summary: Desde pequeno Kyle sente uma forte atração  por Stan, porém com o passar dos anos se afastou do amigo por ele se tornar o  típico valentão de toda hich schooll. Mas depois de uma situação inesperada os antigos sentimentos de Kyle retornam ainda mais fortes e agora ele não terá outra alternativa além de encará los .





	1. Ressaca

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que gostem

Kyle

        Naquela manhã eu despertei do sono com uma terrível dor de cabeça, e demorei para notar que não tinha a mínima ideia de onde eu estava. O quarto era enorme cheio de pinturas e uma vasta coleção de livros em uma língua que eu não consegui compreender.

       Apesar da terrível dor de cabeça eu fiz um grande esforço para tentar me lembrar como parei naquele local, porém tudo o que aconteceu foi aumentar o meu mal estar.

        Eu não sabia o que era pior a ânsia de vômito ou  medo daquela situação .Fiquei deitado na cama por alguns minutos até que ouvi a porta se abrir e um cheiro de café invadir o local.

-Eu trouxe um pouco de café  para você. Sem açúcar e bem forte para a sua ressaca.

Sentei com dificuldade na cama e encarei a pequena figura loira que me observava com um pequeno sorriso tímido.

-Tweek, onde eu estou?

        O garoto suspirou e se aproximou para entregar uma caneca  de  café, apenas dei um pequeno gole na bebida quente, confesso que estava delicioso. Acho que acabei fazendo uma expressão muito engraçada porque o garoto loiro riu alto escondendo  a boca com uma das mãos.

-Pode ficar calmo Kyle você está no meu quarto. Ontem você bebeu demais e eu te trouxe para minha casa.

Isso explicava essa dor de cabeça insuportável .Tweek sentou em uma cadeira e deu um longo gole  em sua própria bebida antes de voltar a falar.

-Você se lembra de algo? - Apenas fiz um sinal negativo com a cabeça  e o sorriso do garoto aumentou em uma forma maliciosa.

-Tweek fala logo o que aconteceu, você está me deixando nervoso.

-Melhor eu mostrar.- Eu não entendi o que o loiro falou, mas quando ele tirou o celular e mostrou uma foto minha beijando um certo moreno eu engasguei com o café.

-Eu beijei o Marshall , mas como isso aconteceu? Eu odeio esse jogador ogro.

       Uma série de pequenos flash e sensações começaram invadir minha cabeça, como por exemplo o calor do corpo de Stan, o seu cheiro e até o gosto de seus lábios. Não pude controlar as borboletas do meu estômago com essas novas informações , afinal apesar de lutar tanto tempo de alguma forma eu ainda me sinto atraído por aquele neandertal.

      Antigamente Stan era o meu melhor amigo e primeiro amor. Porém assim que entrou no time de basquete no colegial ele se tornou um valentão idiota igual ou pior que o Cartman por causa da constante popularidade que recebeu. Depois de muitas brigas  e muita luta ele percebeu que eu não era "bom o suficiente" para ser o seu amigo ,então decidimos seguir caminhos diferentes e nos distanciamos.

     Tweek voltou a rir alto me tirando dos meus pensamentos .Eu  soltei o meu olhar mais sujo em direção ao loiro, mas ele ignorou dando outro gole em seu café.

-Porque você não me impediu em vez de ficar tirando fotos?- Tweek  engasgou com o seu café depois da minha pergunta e seu rosto ficou vermelho.

-Não fui eu quem tirou a foto, foi o Craig.-Eles rendeu parecendo nervoso e puxando os pequenos cachos dourados de seu cabelo.

      Ótimo agora o idiota do namorado do Tweek também sabia do meu pequeno deslize. Afinal quantas pessoas sabiam. Como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos Tweek tomou um longo gole de seu café esvaziando a caneca.

-Pode ficar calmo, Craig jurou para mim que ele não iria contar para ninguém- Os  olhos do loiro brilharam de forma maliciosa enquanto ele brincava com um cacho de cabelo novamente. - Do meu namorado eu cuido , mas agora do futuro pai de seus filhos é outra historia.

      Eu respondi da maneira mais madura que consegui, lhe atirando um travesseiro direito no rosto enquanto ele ria.

-E agora o que você vai fazer Kyle?

Depois de uma pequena pontada de dor na minha cabeça  por causa da pergunta do loiro voltei a beber o café esquecido em minha mão e novamente senti aquela explosão deliciosa de sabores.

-Esse café é muito gostoso. É da fazenda do seu avô? -Falei tentando mudar de assunto.

       Sim você entendeu certo, parece que a mãe do loiro era filha de um poderoso fazendeiro brasileiro que decidiu assumir os cuidados dela e do neto depois que o senhor Tweek se suicidou. Agora tanto Tweek quanto a mãe estão nadando no dinheiro e com um estoque inesgotável de café.

      Tweek apenas fez uma pequena careta percebendo minha tentativa inútil de mudar de assunto , porém ele apenas deu de ombros e começou a falar sobre o café , sua viagem para ao Brasil e como ele ama desenhar.  Eu e Tweek ficamos conversando toda a manhã, não tinha reparado até o dia de hoje como a gente tinha se aproximado  e virado bons amigos, apesar dos protestos de seu namorado possessivo Craig , acabamos frequentando a aula de artes e descobrimos muitas coisas em comum .

       Não pude deixar de rir com o pensamento, porém uma pontada de dor de cabeçae me fez lembrar do Stan novamente e  de seu maldito beijo. .  Apenas suspirei frustrado controlando as borboletas no estômago que essa maldita lembrança me trazia. Eu não tinha problema de ser gay eu já tinha me aceitado a muito tempo atrás, o problema era o maldito jogador ogro.    
  


-Depois de tanto tempo eu não  posso gostar daquele ogro de novo.

 

 


	2. Desenho

Depois de me sentir melhor resolvi voltar para minha casa , pois já havia ficado a manhã toda na casa do Tweek e sabia que logo ele teria que ir trabalhar na cafeteria, apesar de estar rico com o patrocínio de seu avô sua mãe e ele resolveram manter e cuidar do local para honrar a memória de seu pai.  
Após de me despedir do loiro peguei minha mochila e comecei a caminhar em direção de volta para o lar, mas minha cabeça ainda estava cheia com as lembranças da última noite então decidi que era melhor fazer um pequeno desvio e continuei a andar sem um objetivo claro.  
Quando meu corpo começou a reclamar de cansaço eu avistei a escola. O local estava com as portas do prédio estavam trancadas, porém o acesso a quadra de futebol estava liberada aquela tarde, provavelmente o time havia treinado e esquecido a porta aberta.  
Caminhei para dentro e me sentei na arquibancada , o local estava completamente deserto e silencioso.  
Por alguma razão que eu não sei explicar comecei a ter uma vontade incontrolável de desenhar,então tirei o meu livro de sketch e uma caneta e comecei a rabiscar.Cada traço ,cada detalhe que eu colocava no papel parecia que era um peso que eu tirava da minha alma.  
Eu estava tão concentrado no meu trabalho que nem ouvi o portão abrir e se aproximarem até ouvir uma voz irritante.

-Olha só Kenny o ambiente está fendendo a judeu boiola.

Aquela voz esganiçada , aquele comentário preconceituoso, aquela risada que parecia com um porco, só poderia ser Eric Cartman.  
Eu apenas respirei fundo deixando o meu material de desenho de lado e observei os dois meninos que estavam a poucos metros.. Eric não havia crescido muito e suas feições continuavam exatamente a mesma enquanto mais jovem, até às roupas pareciam as mesmas exceto por um lenço laranja que estava enrolado em seu pescoço. Kenny por outro lado estava completamente diferente, ele abandonou o casaco velho e o substituiu por uma regata preta com o mascote do time de basquete e jeans. O loiro também estava bem mais alto do que eu e com o corpo bem mais definido ,também deixou o seu cabelo crescer o amarrando em um rabo de cavalo.  
Kenny parecia surpreso em me ver , porém esboçava o seu famoso sorriso pateta e começou a se aproximar junto do pequeno obeso que parecia estar um pouco incomodado e com o rosto corado.

-E aí Kyle, o que você está fazendo aqui sozinho?- Kenny perguntou com um pouco de preocupação em sua voz.

-Que pergunta idiota Kenny. Ele deve estar fazendo algo gay. -Agora foi a vez de Cartman falar com sua voz irritante e colocando as mãos na cintura.

Após o comentário infeliz de Cartman o loiro apenas lhe soltou um olhar homicida que fez o obeso desviar o olhar imediatamente para seus sapatos.Eu gostaria de saber deste quando o loiro tinha tanta influência sobre o Eric Cartman.

-Eu queria um local tranquilo para desenhar, só isso- Apontei para o meu caderno ao meu lado para mostrar que era verdade.

Agora foi a minha vez de sorrir maliciosamente observando Cartman.-E o que vocês estão fazendo aqui sozinhos? - O rosto do obeso começou a esquentar enquanto observava todo o estádio procurando uma resposta.  
Kenny apenas sorriu envolvendo seus longos braços em volta do moreno e falou com a voz cheia de orgulho.

-Nenhuma novidade , eu queria um lugar vazio para fuder o Eric.

-Não fala isso eu não sou gay e se fosse eu não iria dormir com alguém pobre.-O garoto começou a mexer inutilmente tentando escapar dos braços forte do atleta.

O loiro apenas sorriu de forma carinhosa para o Cartman fortalecendo o seu aperto em volta do moreno, mas o olhar que soltou em seguida foi um pouco assustador . Não acredito no que vou dizer , mas confesso que quase senti pena de Eric Cartman, eu disse quase.  
Quando o obeso finalmente desistiu de lutar Kenny voltou a sorrir orgulhoso , mudando sua atenção para mim.

-Você voltou a conversar com Stan?

-Não , por que? -A pergunta me pegou desprevenido então provavelmente minhas feições não condiziam com minha resposta.

 Os olhos de Kenny voltaram a piscar de forma perigosa e um sorriso semelhante a de um lobo surgiu em seu rosto. Agora entendo a submissão do moreno psicopata ao atleta Kenny sabia ser assustador quando queria.

-Os desenhos que você fez parece com o Stan.

Eu observei os desenhos os desenhos abandonados ao meu lado e imediatamente me lembrei da regra número 1 de minha infância, nunca subestime o Kenny.  
Como eu demorei muito para responder a pergunta o loiro se afastou de Cartman e pegou meu livro de sketches e me mostrou um desenho do jogador ogro com um sorriso inocente.  
Depois de não receber nenhuma resposta Kenny começou a folhear meu caderno com uma expressão frustrada.

-Eu nunca engoli muito bem o fato de você se afastar de nós , principalmente do Stan.  
, cara ele era seu melhor amigo.

-As coisas mudam cara.- Eu apenas cruzei os braços incomodado , eu não queria ter essa conversa agora. Hoje todo o mundo decidiu discutir minha relação com Stan.

-Nem tudo. Olhe o Cartman, ele continua a mesma coisa principalmente no tamanho. E continua adorável.

O obeso que estava em uma espécie de transe ouvindo nossa conversa pareceu despertar com um forte rubor no rosto e mostrando o dedo médio.

-Foda-se pobre maldito.

Enquanto o loiro sorria com a resposta o Eric se aproximou retirando o caderno da mão do atleta. Kenny apenas deu de ombros e continuou falando

-Lembre-se cara , quando você querer conversar com um amigo você sempre é bem vindo.  
Obrigado- Falei tão baixo que fiquei em dúvida se o loiro escultor, porém quando eu o enviarei ele estava com um largo sorriso.

-Eu gostei desse desenho.

Cartman interrompeu ainda imerso nos meus trabalhos. Eu fiquei surpreso com o comentário e fui obrigado a ver de que desenho ele estava falando. Eu não me lembrava de ter desenhado , se tratava de um re-design do uniforme do justiceiro local Mysterion.

-Posso ficar com ele? -Eu apenas fiz um sinal positivo com a cabeça.

Eu não havia reparado antes ,mas por algum motivo a expressão de Kenny havia mudado para algo indecifrável

-Kenny acho que você esqueceu que tem que trabalhar hoje. -Cartman falou guardando o desenho.

O loiro voltou a suspirar aborrecido. Ele levantou facilmente o Eric do chão o colocando em seus ombros como uma mochila ignorando completamente os protestos do obeso.

-Estou com pressa e ele é lento.

Apenas levantei os ombros me divertindo com a situação, e antes de se afastar Kenny enfiou a mão livre no bolso e me jogou um par de chaves prateadas.

-Quando ir embora feche a porta .

O loiro começou a se afastar e quando chegou na metade do caminho ele voltou a se virar para me encarar.

-E cara apesar de não parecer o Stan sente muito sua falta.

-Eu também. - Eu falei o mais baixo que consegui , mas acho que o loiro entendeu porque ele deu um enorme sorriso e caminhou para saída.

-Não esquece de me devolver essa maldita chave na última aula de amanhã.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capitulo está conectado com outra fic que estou escrevendo sobre o Kenny\Mysterion e Eric Cartman.


	3. Presa e predador

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz natal

No colegial apenas existem dois tipos de pessoa a presa e o predador e sem querer me gabar eu estou no topo da cadeia alimentar. Por isso que no momento em que aquele nerd maldito cruzou o meu caminho no corredor o destino dele estava traçado.  

Scott caminhava lentamente pelo corredor distraído com uma montanha de livros que acabara de pegar da biblioteca.Não consegui parar de comparar  ele com uma pobre ovelhinha pronta para ser abatida pelo lobo mal. Me coloquei em sua frente e fiz questão de derruba-lo no chão junto de suas coisas., olhar de pânico no rosto do garoto e a risada de Clyde e Bridon pareceu tornar tudo mais excitante.

 

-Ola S… S ..Stan co...co...como vai seu dia? - A voz do nerd era estranha e se assemelhava a um balido .  

 

O garoto estava no chão olhando em sua volta nervoso procurando qualquer ajuda, porém os outros alunos continuavam seus afazeres ou apenas paravam para assistir o derramamento de sangue. Não pude deixar de sorrir com essa visão , então me aproximei  colocando as mãos nos bolsos e claro que fiz questão de pisar em um dos livros do menino. 

 

-Estou ótimo Sco...Sco..Scott.-Todos ao redor riram com a minha imitação perfeita da voz do nerd

 

Os olhos do garoto se estreitaram , acho que ele ficou ofendido com a minha ótima atuação ou por pisar em seu livro , mas eu e meus colegas não deixamos de achar toda aquela situação engraçada . Agora foi a vez de Clyde e Bridon agirem começando a andar cercando o garoto enquanto faziam pequenas piadas com a sua voz ou chutavam para longe seus livros. 

 

-Por favor, me deixem em ….ugh- Antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase eu lhe dei um chute em seu estômago para se calar.

 

O nerd estava saindo do script e eu precisava mostrar quem estava no comando. Ele apenas colocou uma das mãos  no estômago e se encolheu de dor provavelmente sem entender o porque do golpe.. Não me julgue, mas confesso que isso me deu certo prazer. Então me aproximei dele mais uma vez e agora pisei em uma de suas mãos fazendo o garoto berrar de dor.  

 

-Opa acidente. -APenas sorri de satisfação enquanto os meus amigos sorriam.

 

-Pare de torturar o Scott agora seu ogro psicopata  idiota.

 

Imediatamente senti o meu estômago embrulhar enquanto diminuía o aperto na mão do  garoto o se afastar. Vocês não sabem como o dono dessa voz tinha poder sobre mim.

Me virei lentamente para ver o pequeno garoto de cachos ruivos e olhos verdes penetrantes me olhando com desaprovação, isso causou  um pouco de remorso . Não me entenda errado,  eu não estava me sentindo culpado pelo nerd idiota ,ele mereceu , mas estava chateado por Kyle ter visto e agora  parecia estar irritado comigo e eu não tinha ideia como consertar isso.

 

-Kyle , porque você está aqui ? -Eu perguntei com cuidado  enquanto ainda pude sentir os olhares confusos em cima de mim. 

 

-Eu estava procurando o Kenny , antes de me encontrar com esse ato covarde. Você não tem vergonha de torturar o coitado do Scott?

 

Minha mente apenas processou ,que estava procurando o Kenny. Porque ele estava procurando eu não gosto de dividir minhas coisas e definitivamente Kyle era meu , ele apenas não sabia disso. E com o pensamento dos dois juntos transformou o meu estômago em um alien que logo iria me rasgar e saltar para fora do meu corpo.

 

-Porque diabos você está procurando o maldito Kenny?

 

Kyle ignorou a minha pergunta para ajudar o maldito nerd que ainda estava caído no chão fazendo birra e segurando sua mão.Clyde fez um gesto para tentar o impedir mas assim que percebeu meu olhar ele recuou para trás reclamando que eu era muito mole com o ruivo. Ninguem iria encostar um dedo em Kyle ele era meu.

.Eu deixei o Kyle dispensar todos os espectadores alegando que a diversão havia terminado,porém permaneci ali observando o ruivo de uma certa distância junto dos meus amigos que continuavam reclamando do ruivo. Depois que ele terminou de ajudar o nerd  idiota a organizar suas coisas eu abandonei meus amigos e fui o mais rápido que pude na direção do Kyle.

 

-Precisamos conversar. 

 

Eu tentei ser gentil, mas a frase saiu um pouco mais autoritária do que eu gostaria , primeiro Kyle olhou para mim surpreso ,eu juro que vi um blush em seu rosto , porém depois surgiu uma carranca em e ele continuou a se afastar.

Eu amo esse homem  , mas minha paciência não é muito grande. Então apenas apertei a ponta do meu nariz e repeti a pergunta. Juro que  tentei ser mais gentil de novo ,porém eu era muito ruim nisso e meu estomago não ajudava.

 

-Nós precisamos conversar agora.-Dei uma ênfase mais forte no “agora’.

 

-Eu ouvi da primeira vez o que falou  e não vou te acompanhar  para lugar  nenhum. Porque você não chama os seus amigos ou a sua namorada para lhe fazer companhia.

 

O maldito nem teve a decência de olhar para mim e que história é essa de namorada , agora  havia perdido paciência. Eu apenas puxei o ruivo para perto e o obriguei a me encarar . Kyle ficou imóvel em meu aperto me observando confuso e com a boca meia aberta como se não soubesse o que falar,  ele se assemelhava. Fica entre nós, mas ele parecia filhote de gato indefeso.

Eu nunca havia reparado como o Kyle era pequeno e frágil perto de mim antes e isso acabou me dando algumas ideias macabras. Eu olhei bem nos olhos dele e rugi descarregando um pouco a raiva nas palavras.

-Você tem duas escolhas , primeira  opção você vai me acompanhar até uma sala vazia para conversarmos em paz. Segunda opção eu te carrego nos ombros até uma a sala vazia e conversamos você querendo ou não. Qual você prefere?

 

O garoto não devia me subestimar , confesso que depois que vi Kenny fazendo isso com Cartman estava louco para experimentar. e acreditem em mim o Kyle era muito leve. Quando ele demorou muito para responder eu fiz uma pequena ameaça de coloca-lo no meu ombro e imediatamente ele miou que escolhia a primeira opção. Não pude esconder o desapontamento, e o soltei do meu aperto .Então comecei a andar ao seu lado com as mãos no bolso e um pequeno sorriso da vitória. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Em uma escala 1 a 10.  
> Quanto você acha que o Stan está pior que o Cartman?


	4. Sozinho com o ogro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um pouco atrasado, mas espero que gostem.

Depois de defender meu amigo do ogro psicopata, acabei sozinho com o atormentador em um quarto vazio com ele sem ter ideia do que queria falar comigo. O pior é que eu deveria ter ficado com raiva do que ele fez com Scott, mas senti uma atração tão forte para o atleta que queria correr para os seus braços sem ao menos hesitar. E acredite em mim quando eu lhe digo que usei todas as minhas forças para ficar impassível e não fazer qualquer absurdo.  
A coisa mais engraçada é que eu me peguei várias vezes observando ele procurando aquele menino sensível há alguns anos, mas tudo o que encontrei foi um homem incrivelmente forte e atraente. Stan estava usando uma regata negra que exibia seu físico forte construído pelos muitos esportes que ele praticava ao longo de sua vida e calças de camuflagem. O homem de cabelos escuros tinha deixado de usar o gorro azul da infância e mostrou orgulhosamente seus cabelos pretos rebeldes e olhos azuis que eram tão intensos que eu sentia que eu me afogaria cada vez que ele me olhava.  
O atleta estava a uma distância segura, fechando a porta do quarto enquanto eu estava sentada no outro extremo da sala. Quando ele percebeu que eu estava olhando, o moreno fez um gesto familiar de quando éramos mais jovens, o atleta tinha uma mão na barriga, um pequeno hábito que se repetia quando estava prestes a vomitar ou quando estava muito nervoso. Isso ocorria muito quando Stan estava perto de Wendy enquanto namoravam. De repente, o pensamento de ele estar tão nervoso em torno de mim como se estivesse com Wendy parecia tão ridículo que não conseguia parar de rir.   
Minha ação não passou despercebida pelo homem que fez uma pequena expressão de pânico que tornou mais difícil para mim ser sutil e imediatamente comecei a rir mais alto até que as lágrimas vieram dos meus olhos.  
Ele se aproximou de mim com um pouco de cautela e, quando ele se sentou na minha frente completamente inseguro e com olhos assustados, era impossível não compará-lo com um filhote lobo, já que ele havia perdido todo o ar de macho alfa.

-Kyle, posso saber a piada? -Stan agora com uma pequena carranca no rosto e os braços cruzados.

\- Eu fiz alguns biscoitos esta manhã, você quer tentar? - As coisas doces sempre ajudaram o atleta a reduzir o desconforto no estômago.

O moreno nem percebeu que eu ignorei completamente sua pergunta, pois viu o pequeno saco como a mesma alegria que um cachorro ver um osso. Eu acho que ele ainda é a única pessoa no mundo que gosta da minha comida.   
Ele alcançou os biscoitos, mas ele recuou no último momento como se o saco o tivesse queimado.

\- Não estão envenenados .... Não é?

\- Não sei, acho que vou dar a Kenny. Aposto que ele vai apreciar muito o presente. - Falei com o tom mais irônico que pude.

Caros leitores, acredite, a chantagem emocional sempre funciona, especialmente quando uma certa loira faz parte da ameaça.   
A expressão da morena mudou de confusão, então ofendida e, finalmente, deu um enorme sorriso semelhante ao tubarão encontrado no filme "Finding Nemo", tirou o saco de biscoito da minha mão e começou a devorá-lo. Eu continuava assistindo em silêncio como se estivéssemos de volta no tempo e novamente tivemos 10 anos novamente.

\- Sinto falta desses momentos em que eram apenas nós dois.-Stan falou olhando um dos cookies na mão como se fosse o maior tesouro do mundo. 

De repente, a imagem de 10 anos que eu estava observando desapareceu, e em seu assento na mesma cadeira era um homem muito atraente e sedutor. Eu tentei desviar o olhar quando senti meu coração correndo com o comentário da morena e quando ele finalmente desviou o olhar para mim, percebi que agora mudamos de papéis e eu era o filhote de cachorro assustado.  
O atleta permaneceu por alguns minutos me observando, provavelmente esperando que eu dissesse alguma coisa, mas, como ele nunca veio, ele encolheu os ombros e deu o sorriso mais bonito que eu já vi. E, sem aviso prévio, ele colocou metade do biscoito na minha boca sem aviso prévio ou permissão. É claro que minha primeira reação foi ficar completamente vermelha e a segunda reação foi pular da cadeira para golpeá-lo. Muito bem merecido.  
Antes que eu pudesse dar um soco naquele maldito ogro, ele desviou com a maior facilidade do mundo e, com um movimento inexplicável, ele me fez sentar no colo. Claro que eu conjurei várias maldições elficas e ameacei levantar-me o mais rápido que pude, mas o bruto passou os braços fortes em torno da minha cintura fazendo qualquer tentativa de escapar impossível. Ele apenas colocou o queixo na minha cabeça e soltou uma risada engraçada.   
Estou começando a querer ser mais alto para não tolerar esse abuso.

\- Você tem os maus hábitos de ignorar tudo o que digo e, por sinal, obrigado por adoçar meu dia.

\- Você é bem-vindo - tentei parecer com raiva, mas era impossível enquanto eu estava envolvida pelo calor de seu corpo e seu aroma.

\- Nunca deixarei você me afastar novamente. -Agora, a voz do homem de cabelos escuros era mais autoritária do que antes e um pouco mais possessiva.

Obviamente, virei o rosto para protestar e dizer-lhe que eu não era nada para ser sua propriedade, mas o atleta me fechou com um beijo. Os lábios dele eram selvagens e possessivos, capturando meus lábios de uma maneira intoxicante e naquele momento não havia espaço em minha mente por tristezas ou arrependimentos, apenas Stan existia. Eu estava imerso naquele momento até que eu fui interrompido por uma voz de Craig Tucker.

\- Espero não interromper nada.

\- Sim, você interrompeu meu momento sagrado, seu idiota maldito. O ogro grunhiu para o outro homem que só respondeu levantando o dedo médio.


	5. Diálogos com a cobra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estou aprendendo Português então desculpa pelos erros.😘

Depois da interrupção de Craig eu poderia jurar que Stan iria assassiná lo, o moreno maior apenas ignorou os seus protestos e o levou praticamente arrastado para o treino de basquete  .Parece que ele iria ter um jogo importante naquele final de semana e Craig como capitão do time queria garantir que o ogro idiota treinasse bastante. Você consegue imaginar o quão ridículo eu estava me sentindo naquele momento?

Quando os dois morenos deixaram a sala eu permaneci lá completamente paralisado com as mãos nos lábios. Se um beijo bêbado era ruim para minha sanidade dois era muito pior. Eu sentia que estava perdendo o controle de toda a situação e não vou mentir para você , isso me assustava.

Depois de me recuperar do choque inicial e novamente me repreender várias vezes pelo beijo eu decidi focar toda aquela energia de frustração  no meu projeto de artes e acabei gastantando toda minha tarde dentro do ateliê da escola.

Eu apenas percebi que já havia escurecido porque o velho senhor AD Jason, ,zelador da escola  ,apareceu na porta falando que logo iria trancar o prédio e que era para eu ir embora logo. Apesar de contrariado pela falta de educação que do homem rato eu arrumei minhas coisas e caminhei em direção da saída e para minha surpresa no estacionamento da escola haviam três atletas me esperando.

Stan , Kenny  e Craig estavam tão imersos no assunto que nem perceberam a  minha presença. Os atletas estavam tendo uma conversa acalorada sobre o último jogo de basquete dos Lakers contra os  Pistons e Stan era o mais animado falando alto e gesticulando enquanto falava das ótimas jogadas de seus ídolos ou os erros idiotas dos adversários. O moreno parecia tão bonito e inocente que não atrevi estragar aquele belo momento ,porém foi uma tentativa inútil quando uma voz incrédula soou atrás de mim . 

 

-Oque você está fazendo ? 

 

Eu odeio admitir isso mas quando os três gigantes viraram  em perfeita sincronia para me observar com seus olhos brilhantes, eu me senti como um gato que havia sido descoberto por uma matilha de lobos sanguinários.

Apenas respirei fundo e me virei lentamente para ver Wendy me encarando com um sorriso superficial e tóxico. 

Eu apenas respirei fundo e tentei visualizar a menina doce que conheci um dia no lugar da serpente que estava na minha frente. Antes que eu tivesse a oportunidade de responder a pergunta Kenny se aproximou de mim com as duas mãos no bolso e também com um enorme sorriso de lobo. 

 

-Não me diga que você esperou o treino acabar para me devolver as chaves ? .- Ouvi a voz de Kenny carregada com o seu habitual humor. 

 

-Eu estava trabalhando no ateliê da escola e perdi o horário, mas acho que essa é uma boa oportunidade para devolvê las.- Eu virei de costas ignorando a bitch. 

 

Eu apenas enfiei a mão no bolso e entreguei a chave para o loiro  que aceitou com o sua habitual expressão de bobo , porém havia um leve toque de decepção em seu rosto que não consegui compreender. Kenny fez um pequeno gesto para se afastar, mas  quando captou o brilho no olhar de Stan ele voltou a se aproximar invadindo o meu espaço pessoal me prendendo facilmente com um dos seus braços . Os olhos verdes do loiro não se desgrudaram um dos olhos azuis de Stan como uma espécie de desafio silencioso entre dois lobos que disputam um pedaço de carne. Quando eu estava prestes a protestar fui novamente interrompido agora pela voz venenosa de Wendy chamando a atenção de todos enquanto se movia lentamente como uma cobra prestes a dar o bote.

 

-Kenny estou tão feliz que você e Kyle voltaram a conversar , porém acho que você precisa tomar cuidado para que o estilo de vida dele não prejudique sua reputação. Não concorda Kyle ?- Por traz da voz doce e do sorriso discreto eu podia captar o veneno por trás de cada palavra. 

 

Confesso que nunca prestei muita atenção na atual Wendy Testaburger, porém agora era como a imagem da doce Wendy fosse substituída por uma mulher extremamente bonita ,seus cabelos negros eram longos e brilhantes que se destacavam de sua pele palida e delicada. Ela estava vestindo um longo sobretudo rosa que destacava os angulo de seu corpo perfeito. Wendy andou pelo estacionamento nunca tirando os olhos cheios de desprezo de cima de mim até finalmente ela parar no lado do Stan  cuja expressão era um enigma para mim. 

 

-Não vejo como eu posso prejudicar os meus amigos

 

-Kyle eu sei que a realidade é dura , mas acredite em mim apenas vá embora e deixe o meu namorado ser o homem que nasceu para ser. -Pela primeira vez a menina soltou uma risada verdadeira de diversão não disfarçando seu preconceito e seu desprezo por mim.

 

Eu gostaria de dizer que as palavras dela não houvessem me atingido , porém era mentira. Cada palavra de Wendy liberaram memórias enterradas na minha mente, como o dia que recebi a mensagem de Stan para me afastar por ser uma aberração , ou a memória de cada risada ou piadinha homofóbica que eu tive que escutar nos corredores e como todos me observavam com os mesmos olhos de desprezo que a menina me encarava agora. Depois disso minha única vontade era fugir para um local seguro e me afastar daquele ogro idiota , ele estava brincando comigo novamente e na primeira oportunidade ele iria me descartar como da ultima vez. 

 

-Kyle é meu amigo e não tolerar nem mais uma palavra sua cadela.- Kenny rugiu ao meu lado dando um passo para frente.

 

A menina apenas deu de ombros e voltou a sua atenção para o moreno que estava ao seu lado como uma silencioso como estátua e se aproximou dele com a intenção de beijá lo , mas o moreno apenas se afastou dela como se a menina não existisse , confesso que adorei o misto de raiva e confusão que surgiu no rosto da cobra. Stan caminhou até o capitão do time de basquete e falou algo em voz baixa então Craig finalmente se levantou do chão assumindo uma pose intimidadora  .

 

-Wendy chega de agir como uma megera. Isso é tudo insegurança de perder o seu namorado para  alguém melhor ? - O moreno falou com sua habitual voz monótona , mas o brilho em seu olhar sugeria perigo e acredite em mim você não iria querer ver ele nervoso. 

 

A menina apenas cruzou os braços em protesto  , mas o capitão do time de basket a ignorou finalmente desviando sua atenção para mim. Eu me sentia pequeno enquanto estava  ao lado do Stan ou do Kenny, porém perto de Craig eu me sentia um inseto insignificante, o moreno possuía 1,92 de altura e seu corpo era perfeito como a de um deus grego principalmente hoje que ele escolhera ficar sem camisa e exibindo os seus músculos e as tatuagens que cobriam a sua pele morena. 

 

-Entre no meu carro , eu vou te dar uma carona.

 

-Mas eu posso ir para casa sozinho , não preciso de babá.

 

A petulância do capitão do time querer me dar ordens meio que me fez esquecer todo o resto dos meus problemas e avancei em direção a rua ignorando a todos ao meu redor ,porém Stan se colocou na minha frente  praticamente me pegou no colo como uma princesa da disney. Ele me descartou no banco de trás do Porsche do Craig e abriu um longo sorriso . 

 

\- Nunca mais falo com você, seu bruto estúpido.

 

\- Não diga besteira. Apenas vá para casa quieto e confortável.

  
  


Craig apenas ligou o carro e dirigiu em silêncio enquanto eu observava as pequenas gotas de chuva deslizarem pelo vidro da janela. Eu não acredito que vou confessar isso para você querido leitor , mas a única coisa que conseguia pensar era nos olhos azuis do ogro me observando partir com tristeza. Será que ele teria coragem de romper com a Wendy para ficar comigo?


	6. Tempestade de Sentimentos

Eu nunca me senti tão exausto como eu me sentia naquela noite de segunda , acho que tantas emoções durante o dia acabaram absorvendo completamente a minhas energias.Apesar de não possuir forças eu fiz um grande esforço para sentar em minha escrivaninha e me focar em meus estudos afinal o meu drama romântico não iria me levar para uma boa faculdade e também era uma boa maneira de não pensar no moreno.  
Eu devo ter conseguido estudar algumas horas naquela noite antes que eu fosse absorvido pelo som da chuva e acabaria desmaiando em cima do meu livro de cálculo . Não sei explicar o motivo , mas a chuva sempre me ajudou a adormecer.  
Acho que cochilei por algumas horas até que duas fortes batidas na porta do meu quarto me fizeram despertar com um susto. Depois de amaldiçoar o responsável por me acordar eu finalmente me levantei da cama como um zumbi e cambaleei até a porta do quarto em busca de sangue. Assim que abri a porta eu estava pronto para avançar na garganta de alguém , mas congelei assim que observei Stan parado me observando com um sorriso idiota no rosto.  
A minha primeira ação foi fechar tentar fechar a porta no nariz do atleta , porém ele foi mais rápido e segurou a porta com seu pé e forçou a entrada com um som que parecia um rugido.  
O moreno estava completamente encharcado por causa da tempestade ,porém isso não parecia diminuí-lo ou lhe tornando menos intimidador muito pelo contrário o atleta parecia ter crescido e seus olhos brilhavam com um certo perigo. 

-Como você entrou na minha casa tão tarde?- Tentei parecer seguro , porém a minha voz fraquejou no final fazendo um sorriso fraco surgir no rosto do atleta. 

-Sua mãe ficou muito feliz em me ver e nem pestanejou em deixar eu entrar. Ela pode ter citado algo de você ter bom gosto para homens. 

Eu senti o meu rosto esquentar com a última observação dele , fiz uma nota mental em ter uma conversa séria com a minha mãe sobre comentários impróprios e deixar ogros psicopatas entrarem em casa altas horas da noite. Eu recuei alguns passos para trás para me distanciar do moreno a proximidade não estava permitindo eu pensar direito , mas ação não passou despercebida por ele que avançou um tanto irritado em minha direção tirando suas próprias conclusões.

-Really, você realmente acha que estou aqui para lhe fazer algum mal ?- O moreno rugiu de novo mostrando os dentes.  
.  
Eu sabia que ele não iria me machucar fisicamente contudo devido a nossa historia juntos enquanto eramos crianças eu sabia que ele podia machucar o meu coração de muitas formas diferentes.Agora pensando bem caro leitor eu acho que isso me destruiria muito mais que um golpe físico.  
\+ Tirando novamente suas próprias conclusões com o meu silêncio o atleta apenas latiu algumas maldições antes de me encarar novamente com os olhos cheios de dor e traição. 

-Como você pode achar que eu vou te machucar. Você sabe….você sabe ..sabe que…

. Como sempre eu deveria estar irritado com ele por ficar em silêncio enquanto sua namorada me humilhava , ou por ter invadido meu quarto de noite e encharcado todo o meu carpete , mas eu me senti culpado por estar deixar Stan com uma expressão tão desamparada e ferida e inconscientemente me aproximei acariciando o seu seu rosto .  
O moreno ficou alguns minutos paralisado com o meu toque e me encarou com uma estranha expressão em seu rosto com os olhos brilharam de forma selvagem .Ele me encurralou contra a parede do quarto colocando ambos braços ao meu redor para impedir a minha fuga.

-Não adianta tentar me afastar Kyle. Eu te falei que não permitiria nada ou ninguém me afastar de você e vou cumprir minha promessa porque eu.... 

O moreno fechou novamente o espaço entre nós com um beijo apaixonado e fervoroso fazendo desaparecer todas as dúvidas e pensamentos coerentes da minha cabeça. O homem apenas se afastou para admirar minha expressão confusão e soltou um sorriso de predador. Stan me virou de costas na parede e começou a trabalhar o meu pescoço com seus lábios enquanto seus dedos subiam por dentro do meu pijama. 

-Sta..Stan-Eu gemi. 

-Vou cumprir minha promessa porque te amo Kyle , eu sempre te amei

\----------------------------Wendy----------------------- 

Agora eu estava sentada no conforto da minha casa com a companhia de uma boa taça de vinho observando o espaço vazio em meu quarto onde o inútil do jogador de basquete costumava ficar . Não podia deixar de me sentir humilhada por aquele vira lata imbecil me trocar tão facilmente por alguém tão inferior. 

\- Como vou encarar os outros alunos amanhã sem me sentir como um lixo . 

-Você não acha que está se vitimizando um pouco. 

O Butters estava sentado confortavelmente em uma cadeira perto da janela observando a seu celular com seus olhos negros e astutos.Não pude deixar de me sentir ofendida com o comentário do loiro afinal não foi ele que teve de gastar o seu precioso tempo para convencer Stan que o maldito nerd era um empecilho , eu até cheguei a enviar escondido uma maldita mensagem do celular do Stan dizendo algumas verdades para o Kyle.

. A sorte do jogador neandertal é que eu ainda preciso dele por causa de sua popularidade.  
-No seu lugar eu não guardava mágoa afinal isso faz mal para a pele, sou muito mais prática eu me vingo. -Butter falou com sua voz angelical nunca tirando os olhos entediados do telefone.

-Confesso que tive inúmeras ideias para destruir o casalzinho , porém Stan e sua popularidade são úteis para mim e não posso ser vista como vilã.

O loiro finalmente me encarou com seus olhos negros brilhantes e com um sorriso preguiçoso em seu rosto. Apesar de parecer um adolescente calmo e dócil Butters era uma pessoa imprevisível e com uma mente perturbada por tantos anos de abusos. Podemos dizer que ele era o verdadeiro lobo na pele de cordeiro. 

 

-Eu e Stan somos muito parecidos por isso sei exatamente quem pode quebrar ele para você e com um pequeno requinte de violência gratuita.

-Porque você me ajudaria ?. - Eu me levantei um pouco bruscamente da cadeira deixando cair o vinho pelo tapete.

As feições de Butters permaneciam inocentes, porém seus olhos tinha um brilho de loucura.Ele se levantou da cadeira e se aproximou como uma criança e deu um pequeno beijo na minha bochecha fazendo todo o meu corpo estremecer. 

-Porque somos amigos Wendy e também porque preciso da sua ajuda para resolver uns probleminhas com um maldito homem misterioso. Preparada para fazer um trato com o diabo Wendy querida?


	7. Depois da tempestade vem a calma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu estava em um enorme bloco criativo, mas decidi voltar a trabalhar no meu bebê. Desculpe estou atrasado.

Você já imaginou acordar em uma bela manhã e perceber que o homem com quem você sempre sonhou desde os 10 anos de idade está deitado meio nu. Então isso está acontecendo comigo agora.   
Por mais vergonhoso que possa parecer, nunca me senti tão bem observando o homem de cabelos escuros que dormia profundamente parecendo um anjo. Senti-me obrigado a levar meu Sketbook para salvar essa visão única em um desenho para sempre.   
Eu aproveitei o fato de que Stan estava dormindo profundamente e começou a desenhar, primeiro eu comecei a desenhar seu rosto e tentei detalhar em papel sua expressão inocente e seu sorriso gentil, então comecei a trabalhar em seus músculos perfeitos e finalmente no tatuagem em forma de asas negras em suas costas, acho que em algum momento ele começou a levar o apelido de Raven muito a sério.  
O corpo do homem estava cheio de cicatrizes. Eu tinha ouvido histórias de que o pai de Stan sempre ficava violento enquanto ele estava bêbado e lança sua fúria sobre sua esposa e seus filhos. Eu nunca acreditei até esse momento.   
Eu capturava os detalhes da cacada de Stan no meu desenho, coisas boas e ruins enquanto pensava que faria qualquer coisa para protegê-lo no futuro. Sim, eu era magra, com apenas 5 '1 "de altura protegendo o ogro bombado e mudo.   
Enquanto eu dava os últimos detalhes do desenho, a morena acordou devagar e reclamou quando ele começou a sentir a cama olhando para mim com uma careta.

-Por que você não está dormindo aqui comigo?

-Estou com vontade de desenhar. - Eu não pude deixar de rir da expressão irritada do atleta sonolento.

Stan apenas sentou na cama e se esticou e abriu seus olhos pesados exatamente como ele fez quando criança, novamente ele me lembrou de um bebê lobo. Depois desse pensamento senti uma forte necessidade de me levantar da cadeira e abraçar o tronco do atleta com força que só me olhou perplexo antes de me devolver com um forte abraço me envolvendo em seus braços grandes.

-Eu posso me acostumar com esses abraços de manhã.- A morena falou com o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi.

-Eu acho melhor e você não se acostuma com isso - eu disse, enterrando meu rosto em seu peito.

Depois disso ficamos em silêncio curtindo o momento até que minha mãe literalmente quebrou minha porta com um chute e veio com uma muda de roupa em suas mãos como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Eu me afastei do corvo tão rápido que quase caiu da cama, minha sorte foi que a morena tinha grandes reflexos e me segurou antes que eu me espatifasse no chão.

-Depois de todo o barulho que ouvi ontem à noite, achei que você poderia estar com fome. Em seguida, coloque suas roupas que estão esperando lá embaixo com panquecas.

-Mãe, você não pode invadir meu quarto assim e continuar dizendo essas coisas. –Eu gritei perplexa, mas minha mãe apenas deu de ombros.

-Eu também estou deixando algumas roupas velhas de Gerald, os trapos de Stan devem estar muito molhados com toda a chuva de ontem, e meu filho é do tamanho de um gnomo de jardim, então nenhuma roupa dele pode ser útil. Até o Ike é maior que ele.

Enquanto eu queria que um raio caísse na minha cabeça e acabasse com toda a minha humilhação, o homem de cabelos escuros pareceu se divertir com toda a situação e me puxou para perto dele com o braço enquanto me encarava com um sorriso travesso no rosto. Eu poderia levantar e chutar a bunda dele por rir às minhas custas, mas eu estava muito ocupado pensando em como eu queria morrer.   
Minha mãe deu a volta na sala e deixou as roupas que trouxera na minha mesa, tirou meu caderno de anotações do chão e sorriu orgulhosamente para meu desenho antes de colocá-lo cuidadosamente sobre a mesa.  
Quando abri minha família sobre minha sexualidade, tive a certeza de que seria expulsa de casa ou algo pior e, para minha surpresa, todos me apoiaram e enfatizaram que estavam orgulhosos de mim, principalmente minha mãe. Ela praticamente usou a bandeira do movimento LGBT e começou a lutar pelos direitos dos homossexuais e contra a homofobia.   
E com o tempo minha mãe se tornou muito liberal em muitos assuntos e se tornou um pouco menos superprotetora. Confesso que sempre tive muito orgulho da minha mãe e como ela enfrentou esse assunto delicado, mas invadir meu quarto e me chamar de gnomo de jardim já é um exagero.

-Mamãe, você não pode chamar o seu próprio filho anão de jardim na frente do meu namorado. Stan olhou para mim com uma expressão estranha e fofa, mas eu estou muito ocupada me sentindo envergonhada de me preocupar com o porquê.

-Estou feliz que você finalmente se desvenda. E ao contrário de mim, você tem um ótimo gosto pelos homens, Stan é muito bonito. E antes que eu esqueça, você se lembra de usar preservativos?

-Mãe, você vai me matar de vergonha.- Eu gritei quando senti minhas bochechas queimarem e ela balançou a cabeça me fazendo sentir como uma completa idiota.

-Você deveria morrer com vergonha de não obedecer sua pobre mãe e deixar seu namorado morrer de fome. "Agora vocês dois vestem um terno, pois há uma pilha de waffles esperando para comer antes da escola. -Minha mãe apenas cruzou os braços e me deu um olhar orgulhoso e saiu da sala.

Eu apenas respirei um pouco mal-humorada quando voltei minha atenção para o atleta me observando com um enorme sorriso estúpido em seu rosto. Não sei por quê, mas comecei a suspeitar que o motivo dessa alegria me dava muita dor de cabeça.

-Você tem alguma ideia de que acabou de me chamar de "namorado" para sua mãe? -Ele falou com uma voz cheia de diversão.

Não, eu não fiz isso .....

Antes que eu pudesse terminar a frase, Stan me parou com um beijo selvagem e quando voltamos para recuperar a gripe, ele falou com um enorme sorriso de lobo.

-Sim que você fez, e agora meu namoradinho você é meu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sim, a última frase de Stan foi meio psicopata ... e sim, Kyle não faz ideia da introdução do hornet.   
> Me diga o que achou no comentário .... bjs
> 
> próximo capítulo Craig x Tweek e um pouco mais de Kenny ... Por quê? ... porque eu o amo


	8. Oh cara, isso é muita pressão!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente um capítulo só para Tweek ... eu adiciono um novo OC e quero saber o que você pensa dele ... rsr

\------------------ Tweek --------------

 

        Eu deveria começar pedindo desculpas, porque ao contrário de Kyle, minha história não é feliz. Desde o dia em que meu pai se matou, não me sinto mais como eu e minha vida perdeu todo o brilho que tinha antes. O pior de tudo é que as pessoas ao meu redor acham que minha vida está melhor do que antes por causa do dinheiro do meu avô. Eles não podem imaginar o preço que estou pagando por isso e como estou prestes a perder o grande amor da minha vida.

 

\- Tweek, você está prestando atenção no que eu estou falando?

 

      Fiquei assustada com o grito repentino do meu tio e, assim que cheguei, quase tomei uma xícara de café enquanto pulava da cadeira com a xícara na mão. Tio Félix apenas me encarou impassivelmente do outro lado da mesa.

       Era estranho ver o homem em roupas caras e uma aparência tão esnobe na cafeteria simples do meu falecido pai, mas o que mais me incomodava era sua semelhança com a minha mãe. Tio Félix era o irmão gêmeo de minha mãe, por isso ele tinha a mesma delicadeza e fraqueza dela, o mesmo cabelo meticulosamente penteado, os mesmos olhos verdes brilhantes e o mesmo sorriso desprovido de sentimentos.

      Depois de me analisar por alguns minutos o homem fez uma expressão entediada e começou a arrumar os itens da mesa para deixar tudo "Simétrico". Minha mãe sempre disse que seu irmão sofria de TOC, mas só recentemente descobri que significava TOC (Transtorno Obsessivo-Compulsivo).

 

-Tweek meu sobrinho “lindo”, mudando-se para o Brasil com a mãe para morar com uma família que não é um castigo. O homem olhou para uma lanchonete com uma expressão de nojo. - Mesmo que eu não ache esta pequena cidade um lugar adequado para um membro da família Temer. Eu sei que é onde você cresceu, mas você tem que entender que uma mudança de ar é necessária, especialmente para a minha pobre irmã.

 

-Eu entendo que é egoísmo querer ficar, mas você entende que está me pedindo para desistir de toda a minha vida, abandonar o homem que amo e começar a vida do zero em outro país. Isso é muita pressão.

 

        Primeiro, o homem apenas franziu a testa com um olhar de descrença e uma pitada de raiva. E então ele se endireitou em sua cadeira com os braços cruzados olhando para mim tão ferozmente que eu me encolhi na cadeira como se ele fosse me atacar. Apesar de sua aparência frágil, meu tio Felix e uma voz magra, meu tio sabia ser ameaçador.

 

-Eu acho que devo ter salgado a santa ceia em outra vida para ouvir tanta besteira. Ele grunhiu de raiva. -Toda a comoção é por causa do seu namorado, não é?

 

         Antes que eu tivesse a chance de responder à pergunta, fui interrompida por uma mão forte e úmida apertando meu ombro e o tio Félix fez uma pequena careta de desgosto como se observasse uma sujeira que ele não conseguia limpar.

 

        Eu apenas levantei a cabeça para ver uma loira muito bonita e molhada olhando para mim com o maior sorriso que eu já vi na vida. Ao contrário de mim, Kenny sempre foi um garoto popular e carismático. Confesso que sempre o achei muito atraente, mas nunca fomos amigos e nem chegamos perto e não pude deixar de suspeitar, porque ele estava tão feliz em me encontrar. Embora eu estivesse um pouco desconfortável com a inesperada chegada de Kenny, fiquei feliz por ele ter interrompido o tio Félix.

 

-Por favor, me diga que esse garoto não é o Sr. Tucker - disse meu tio, sua voz falhando.

 

-Infelizmente, eu não sou o namorado de Tweek, mas quando ele solteira, quem sabe? A loira piscou para mim. -O prazer é meu senhor, meu nome é Kenny.

 

\- Sinto muito pela franqueza, mas parece que alguém da família Temer namoraria um plebeu quando criança e, de qualquer maneira, meu sobrinho não estará nesta cidade horrível para lhe dar qualquer oportunidade. Apesar do tom ameaçador do meu tom, sua postura se iluminou como se ele tivesse tirado uma carga pesada de suas costas.

 

\- Sinto muito pela franqueza, mas ninguém da família Temer namoraria um plebeu e, de qualquer forma, meu sobrinho não estará nessa cidade horrível para lhe dar qualquer oportunidade. - Apesar do tom ameaçador do meu tom, sua postura iluminado como se tivesse tirado uma carga pesada das costas.

 

\- Meu sobrinho não estará nesta cidade horrível para lhe dar qualquer oportunidade. Então Kenny repetiu lentamente as últimas palavras do meu tio, processando cada letra, até que ele se virou para mim com os olhos arregalados.

 

Não, porra, você está indo embora.

 

       Tio Félix parecia satisfeito ao observar a reação de Kenny, então se levantou da cadeira com um enorme sorriso e afirmou ter que ir a uma reunião em Denver para que ele fosse embora.

      O homem olhou para Kenny da cabeça aos pés com o nariz enrugado como se o pobre menino ficasse mal, então ele se despediu novamente e saiu correndo da loja de café. Eu mal tive tempo de respirar aliviada quando o loiro encharcado puxou uma cadeira e se sentou ao meu lado tão perto que eu podia sentir o calor de seu corpo.

 

-Você pode explicar o que diabos está acontecendo? -Kenny gritou no meu ouvido.

 

          Meu primeiro pensamento foi falar com Kenny cuidar do seu próprio negócio, mas o loiro parecia com o gato de botas com aqueles olhos enormes. Então eu ignorei o desconforto com a invasão do meu espaço pessoal. Eu respirei fundo e comecei a falar.

 

-Eu vou me mudar para o Brasil para morar com a família da minha mãe. Isso é o que o tio Felix quis dizer ...

 

-Ele não pode te forçar. Você tentou falar com sua mãe ou outro parente em South Park? "Kenny pegou o copo intocado do meu tio e tomou sua boca. - Você não pode ir se você não quiser.

 

-gaah ... Esse é o problema Kenny, depois que meu pai morreu, minha mãe ficou extremamente deprimida, meu tio Felix está certo de que é bom para ela ficar com a família e eu já perdi um pai. Kenny, eu não quero ficar longe da minha mãe.

 

       O ensopado loiro olhou para baixo com uma expressão tão infeliz que partiu meu coração e seus olhos brilharam com um sentimento de culpa. Eu não conseguia entender por que essa reação, mas antes que eu tivesse a oportunidade de pensar, Kenny voltou para invadir meu espaço segurando minha mão com força.

 

-Desculpe Tweek você está passando por isso por minha causa eu poderia ter feito mais por você ou por Richard.

 

-Eu não sei porque você está se desculpando Kenny não havia nada que você pudesse fazer depois de tudo, você não é um super-herói. E obrigada por me ouvir, eu realmente precisava desabafar com alguém.

 

-Craig deve estar mal com isso. - Acho que minha expressão de pânico revelou muito mais do que eu queria, porque Kenny quase morreu engasgado com o conteúdo que ele bebia. - Merda, você ainda não contou a ele?

 

\------------------- Wendy ------------     
  


        Eu não pude deixar de sorrir quando Cartman tirou uma foto de Kenny segurando os braços do outro garoto loiro que tinha suas bochechas coradas de vergonha. O garoto ronronou alegremente para mim mostrando a pequena tela do celular onde ele havia enviado a foto. para o capitão do time de basquete.

 

-Eu acabei de dizer ao Craig que sua cadela está tendo um caso. Eu sou uma pessoa muito boa para contar a um amigo. Cartman tentou fazer uma expressão de inocência, mas falhou miseravelmente com seu sorriso travesso.

-Quem teria adivinhado que Tweek doce e inocente é um pequeno diabo inescrupuloso. Eric, acho que você está fazendo Craig bem, revelando como o namorado dele não é bom o suficiente.

 

        Depois das minhas palavras, foi difícil para ambos segurar a risada. Hoje eu acordei tão triste por causa do maldito Kyle roubando meu homem que eu nem imaginaria que eu estaria rindo tanto agora por uma coisa tão comum.

 

-Eu quero ir para a escola em breve para ver o show. O garoto colocou os óculos de sol e voltou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. - Eu ainda te odeio vadia.

 

-Eu te odeio também, bunda gorda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Português é uma linguá difícil , por isso estou tão atrasado....desculpa. 
> 
> E ai povo do Brasil em que lugar a família do Tweek deveria morar? 
> 
> E sim , o nome da família do Tweek é Temer....bjs bjs


End file.
